Hijo del Héroe
by JosPotterhead
Summary: Albus Potter & sus aventuras en Hogwarts


_**Notas: ¡Hola! Púes este es mi primer FanFic De Harry Potter. Espero les guste, el fic tratará sobre el hijo de en medio del gran Harry Potter.**_

_**Titulo: Hijo del héroe.**_

_**PD: Harry Potter & su universo le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, sólo que yo me tome la libertad de escribir sobre ello. **_

_En una pequeña pero lujosa casa de uno de los mejores lugares en el mundo de la magia ''El Valle de Godric''. (Después del que no debe ser nombrado murió) Un niño de cabello azabache, ojos de color avellana & un poco bajo de estatura corría por todos lados de la casa._

— _¡Hoy es el día mamá! ¡Hoy es el día! ¡Por fin iré a Hogwarts!..-Gritaba con felicidad-_

_Muy bien cariño, pero ya siéntate a desayunar –Su madre Ginny Potter le sirvió el desayuno & le sonrió con dulzura- ¡James Sirius Potter, baja ya a desayunar! –Grito para llamar a su hijo mayor- _

_Relájate mamá aún faltan tres horas para que el tren parta de la estación… -Dijo James, el hijo mayor de Harry Potter & Ginny Potter-… ¿Ansioso por llegar ya a Hogwarts, Al?... _

_¡Claro que si James! –sonrío mirando a su hermano- ¿Te quedaras conmigo hasta el momento de la selección?_

_Si hermano… talvez en el tren hagamos un par de bromas. –Le susurro a su hermano menor & le guiño un ojo- _

_Cuidado con lo que dices James -Su madre se puso frente a él & amenazadoramente le señalo con el dedo índice- No quiero nada de bromas. ¿Entendido?_

_James & Albus asintieron, pero su madre sabía que no iba a ser así & que más rápido de lo que vuela una Snitch recibiría una carta informado que sus hijos hicieron la primera broma del año. _

_Buenos días familia…-Bajaba por la escalera Harry Potter ''El niño que vivió'' Con su hija menor , Lily en brazos.-_

_Hola Mami, hola Jamie, hola Sevi… -Habló la pequeña pelirroja & le dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, pero a su hermano Albus, al cual llamaba Sevi por su segundo nombre (Severus) además de darle un beso, le lamio la mejilla._

_Les voy a quitar ese habito a ustedes dos de andar lamiéndose las mejillas…-Les regaño su madre a lo que los niños e incluido su esposo, se rieron- _

_Así nos demostramos amor, mamá…-Dijeron Lily & Albus al unísono-_

_Pronto llego la hora de partir a la Estación de Kings Cross, el reloj marcaba las 9:30 a.m. James & Albus corrían por toda la casa huyendo de su hermana, pues esta les daba muchos besos & abrazos lo cual a los chicos no les gustaba mucho, mientras ellos corrían de aquí para allá & de allá para acá, su padre arrastraba los baúles de sus hijos hasta la puerta (El de James con las iniciales J.S.P & el de Albus con las iniciales A.S.P)._

_¡Albus Severus Potter, James Sirius Potter! __¡Los quiero aquí ahora! –Grito su madre con la cara tan roja como su cabello…Los chicos inmediatamente se fuero hacia la entrada seguidos de su hermanita, pasados diez minutos después toda la familia Potter-Weasley iban en un auto muggle, que Harry Potter conducía, pues para llegar a la estación & no llamar mucho la atención decidieron ir en este transporte muggle. _

_Al llegar a la estación cruzaron la columna que daba hacia el andén 9 ¾_

_De un momento a otro todo quedo opacado por el bullicio & el gran desorden que los estudiantes de Hogwarts causaban en el andén, unos corría detrás de sus sapos, ratas e incluso conejos. Luego de varios minutos de admirar todo el andén Albus vio como sus padres saludaban a sus Tíos Ron, Hermione & George. También vio como muchas cabezas pelirrojas a excepción de dos cabelleras Rubias & una cabellera Azul, sobre salían, Inmediatamente Al salió corriendo hacía sus primos para saludarles._

_¡Hola Chicos! –grito con felicidad sobre el escándalo del andén, e inmediatamente todos se giraron a verle con una expresión seria._

_Al… Al… Al… -Dijo su primo que era casi como un hermano ''Teddy Lupin''.- ¿Qué tal estas, Al?_

_Maravillosamente, Ted –respondió Albus con una sonrisa enorme- _

_Perfecto… Bueno chicos… ¡Ahora! ¡Sobre él! –Grito Teddy a todos sus primos e inmediatamente Todos se lanzaron sobre Al en medio de risas a excepción de su prima Rose que se quedó viendo la escena mientras reía a carcajadas. _

_Después de estar un rato molestando con sus primos, corriendo de aquí para allá llego la hora de subirse en el tren, después de despedirse de sus Padres & sus tíos, también de su hermana, Albus busco un compartimiento libre en el que se sentó con Teddy & James, los chicos llevaban una muy animada conversación… Mientras hablaban su primo Louis, que les llevaba algo de los dulces de la señora del carrito, el resto de viaje Al se la pasó jugando, riendo & charlando con sus primos & su hermano._

_Pasaron y horas & Teddy le aviso a Albus que ya debía ponerse la túnica, la túnica de James & Louis tenían el escudo de una de las mejores casas Gryffindor & sus bufandas con los colores Dorado & Escarlata. Por otro lado Teddy tenía en su túnica el escudo de la Casa Hufflepuff & su bufanda con los colores Amarillo & Negro. La túnica de Albus obviamente por ser de primer año aún no tenía el escudo de ninguna de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts._

_Luego de cambiarse cada uno esperaron a que el tren parara por completo & veía por la ventana como a pocos metros se encontraba la estación de Hogsmeade, al momento de detenerse el tren todos los estudiantes bajaron del tren e inmediatamente Albus pudo distinguir al guardabosques Hagrid un semi-gigante._

_Albus se separó allí de James, Teddy & Louis estos le dijeron que le verían en el banquete en el Gran Comedor._

¡Los de primer año! ¡Vengan conmigo! –Gritaba Hagrid sobre las cabezas de todos los estudiantes.- Cada uno se hará en parejas de tres e irán a los Botes que les llevaran hasta el castillo.

_Dicho esto todos los niños buscaban con quien ir en los botes, Albus no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo por buscar con quien ir en los botes, púes inmediatamente una jovencita & un jovencito que también Albus noto por su túnica iba a primer Año._

_Hola, soy Luanna Kendriwch & él es Scorpius Malfoy, ¿Te gustaría ir con nosotros en los botes? –Pregunto Luanna sonriendo, a lo que Albus asintió & saludo a ambos con un apretón de manos & luego se dirigieron a los botes._

_Luanna era una chica de cabello azul, un poco baja de estatura, pero era agradable, Scorpius Era callado & su cabello era rubio, casi de color blanco, este si era notablemente más alto que Luanna, por lo que Albus veía se llevaban bien. _

_Cuando se aproximaban al castillo Albus quedo sorprendido al ver cómo era Hogwarts un gran castillo, muy hermoso con cuatro torres que sobre salían de las demás, desde los botes la vista hacía el castillo era maravillosa._

_¡Es hermoso! –Exclamo Scorpius que por primera vez en el viaje dijo algo-._

_Al entrar en el castillo un profesor con una Túnica muy presentable de color Rojo algo oscuro les esperaba, cuando los estudiantes nuevos este les sonrío._

_¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts! –Dijo el profesor, era alto, de cabello castaño & piel cara, tenía ciertos rasgos agraciados & uno que otra cicatriz en su cara.- ¡Yo soy el profesor de Herbología & Jefe de la casa Gryffindor! Me llamo Neville Longbottom. En un momento pasaran al Gran comedor donde serán escogidos para sus casas, para aquellos que no lo sepan las casas son 4. Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff & Slytherin. Durante su estancia en este castillo su casa será su hogar, se les darán puntos a sus casas por sus buenas acciones, pero también se les restaran puntos por sus malas acciones. Me esperaran aquí & en un momento entraran a él Gran Comedor. _

_Después de que Neville hablo todos los estudiantes comenzaron a murmurar sobre las casas, & Albus escucho como un joven dijo ''Iré a cualquiera menos a Slytherin''. Albus sabía que las cosas habían cambiado después de la guerra contra el que no debe ser nombrado, & que la casa de Slytherin ya no era una casa de temer. Sin embargo Albus sentía algo de temor de que el Sombrero Seleccionador lo enviara a Slytherin. _


End file.
